


[podfic] As Journey'd Heracles, And Onward

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [22]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, mythology in a modern context, not edited, raw podfic, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Tyler doesn't want to fuck up his new team, but freaking Athena keeps messing with him.01:40:12 :: Written byLabellementeuse.





	[podfic] As Journey'd Heracles, And Onward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as journey'd Heracles, and onward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540051) by [labellementeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellementeuse/pseuds/labellementeuse). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ajhao) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b4oijuyd2r1wn1p/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20As%20Journey%27d%20Heracles%2C%20And%20Onward.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b4oijuyd2r1wn1p/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20As%20Journey%27d%20Heracles%2C%20And%20Onward.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “no editing” square of my Podfic Bingo 2018 card.  
Thanks to Labellementeuse for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
